Conventionally, a game apparatus for imparting vibrations to the main body of the apparatus is known. For example, the game apparatus imparts vibrations to the main body of the apparatus in accordance with the game situation and transmits the vibrations to the fingers and the hands of a user holding the apparatus.
The game apparatus, however, cannot adjust the vibrations to be imparted to the fingers and the hands of the user in accordance with a user's preference.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of adjusting vibrations for vibrating a vibration apparatus in accordance with a user operation, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of adjusting vibrations for vibrating a vibration apparatus in accordance with a user operation.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus outputs sound from a sound output apparatus in accordance with an input of a sound signal and simultaneously vibrates a vibration apparatus in accordance with an input of a vibration signal. The information processing apparatus includes one or more processors configured to: set an amount of adjustment for adjusting an output in accordance with a user operation; generate the sound signal so that a sound volume of sound to be output from the sound output apparatus changes in accordance with the set amount of adjustment; and generate the vibration signal so that a magnitude of vibration to be imparted by the vibration apparatus changes in accordance with the set amount of adjustment.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust a sound volume and a magnitude of vibration by the same user operation.
In addition, the amount of adjustment may be set in accordance with a volume operation in which a user adjusts the sound volume.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust the magnitude of vibration in accordance with a volume operation in which a user adjusts the sound volume.
In addition, the vibration signal may be generated so that the magnitude of vibration to be imparted by the vibration apparatus changes in accordance with the amount of adjustment set in accordance with the volume operation.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust the magnitude of vibration in accordance with the same amount of adjustment as the amount of adjustment by which the user has adjusted the sound volume.
In addition, the sound signal may be generated so that the sound volume of sound to be output from the sound output apparatus increases and/or decreases in accordance with an increase and/or a decrease in the amount of adjustment. The vibration signal may be generated so that an intensity for vibrating the vibration apparatus increases and/or decreases in accordance with the increase and/or the decrease in the amount of adjustment.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust the magnitude of vibration to increase in accordance with a volume operation in which a user increases the sound volume, and also adjust the magnitude of vibration to decrease in accordance with a volume operation in which the user decreases the sound volume.
In addition, the sound signal and the vibration signal may be generated so that the sound volume and the magnitude of vibration change simultaneously.
Based on the above, it is possible to simultaneously adjust the sound volume and the magnitude of vibration by a user operation.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a data storage unit. The data storage unit stores sound data, which is a source of sound to be output from the sound output apparatus, and vibration data, which is a source of vibration to be imparted by the vibration apparatus. In this case, the sound signal may be generated based on the sound data stored in the data storage unit. The vibration signal may be generated based on the vibration data stored in the data storage unit.
Based on the above, vibration data and sound data prepared in advance are used. This makes it possible to present vibrations and sounds rich in variety.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a single input unit used by a user to adjust the amount of adjustment. In this case, the amount of adjustment may be set in accordance with an operation performed on the input unit.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust the sound volume and the magnitude of vibration by a user operation using a single input unit.
In addition, even while the sound output apparatus is outputting sound and the vibration apparatus is vibrating, the amount of adjustment may be allowed to be set in accordance with a user operation.
Based on the above, even while a sound output apparatus is outputting sound and a vibration apparatus is vibrating, it is possible to adjust the sound volume and the magnitude of vibration by the same user operation.
In addition, the vibration signal may include a signal in an audible range of frequencies.
Based on the above, it is possible to adjust the production of a vibration sound by adjusting the magnitude of vibration.
In addition, the vibration signal may have a plurality of frequency components.
Based on the above, vibrations, each having a plurality of frequency components, are imparted. This makes it possible to impart vibrations rich in variety to a user.
In addition, the vibration signal for vibrating the vibration apparatus with vibration in a frequency range having a predetermined width may be generated.
Based on the above, vibrations in a frequency range having a predetermined width (e.g., vibrations in which values equal to or greater than a predetermined magnitude continue in at least one frequency range having a predetermined width) are imparted. This makes it possible to impart vibrations rich in variety to a user.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of an information processing program, an information processing system, or an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to adjust the sound volume and the magnitude of vibration by the same user operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.